


Trying on new clothes

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's just on max charm, And Ryuji's an embarrassed mess, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, i guess?, she's the only one really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akira brings up the idea of Ryuji wearing his clothes up and Ryuji really isn't that opposed to it.No smut, just sort-of fluff I guess?





	Trying on new clothes

“I told you, I’m not dressing in your clothes to…to satisfy your weird fantasy!” Ryuji cried out, holding out his arms in front of him. His boyfriend stood a safe distance away, holding up his hoodie and glasses.  
It had started off normal.  
They had decided to have a movie watching marathon together and possibly cuddle, nothing else. But halfway through the first movie, Akira had brought up something strange.  
“Do you want to wear my clothes?”  
Ryuji had obviously been confused before realising that it was probably some strange thing Akira had concocted in his head.  
“No.”  
“Please?” Akira pretty much begged, pulling out a hoodie from nowhere and taking off his glasses. “For me?”

Akira’s glasses were fashion glasses to hide his face to not attract attention so without them…well, Ryuji felt like he’d never seen anything better.

Akira was on max charm after all.  
It was no lie that Akira was way different with Ryuji than he was with anyone else, acting more like joker than Akira. Flirty, persuasive, suave, etc. And Ryuji was pulled along for the ride.  
At that moment in time, Ryuji had cheeks tinted with pink, not able to stop himself from imagining. How would it feel to wear Akira’s clothes? Akira was slightly taller than Ryuji, so it would be a tiny bit bigger and it would smell like Akira as well, right? How would it feel to wear Akira’s clothes and…

Ok, his imagination was going too far.

“You know you want to.” Akira said, smirking because he knew that he had Ryuji wrapped around his little finger.  
“I-I…um…” Ryuji had no comeback. “Fine then! Leave the room though!” Ryuji snatched the hoodie and glasses out of Akira’s hands and kicked him out.  
He pulled the hoodie on carefully. Just as he’s suspected it did hang a little loose and it smelled like Akira- coffee and a slight hint of curry. It sounded weird, but it was just so… Akira. It made Ryuji feel safe and warm.  
“You can come in.” Ryuji said shyly, quickly slamming the glasses on. Akira walked in, looking smug, until seeing Ryuji and his eyes widened.  
“I-Is it really that bad…?” Ryuji asked timidly, feeling stupid.  
“You look better than I thought you would.”  
“R-really?”  
“But…” Akira wrapped an arm around Ryuji’s waist and brought his face closer. “It would look better on my floor.”

At the next Phantom Thieves meeting, Futaba made fun of Ryuji mercilessly, pointing out the numerous hickies he had. And Akira just smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything they'd like me to write about (obviously Akiryu) feel free to comment it on any of my stories!


End file.
